


双性丽兹

by Mereeeee



Category: FUCKINGRIZZY
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereeeee/pseuds/Mereeeee





	双性丽兹

万物在他身上为何如此和谐？是色情模特的媚态和他如一硬朗的下颌线、白色镂空的连衣裙衬出的巧克力色浑圆臀部、男性阴囊遮盖的湿滑阴道口。

丽兹，我叫他，过来。他就用着跪伏的姿势一步步朝我爬过来，屁股一扭一扭的。我像逗狗般吹了声口哨，他就转过身，抬高了屁股对着我，我拔出塞在他屁眼里的跳蛋，周遭太静谧，连那状似亲吻的声音都被放大无数倍。

我用手指在那肛门旁绕着画圈，他趴在地上，不忘撅着屁股，小声地在臂弯里叫。他的阴囊垂下来，更便于我玩他小小的、早就随着阴茎勃起的阴蒂。

我喜欢他穿连衣裙，无论什么场合。我叮嘱他永远不要穿上内裤，以免我伸手摸到太过扫兴的布料而不是他柔嫩的阴部。万幸的是他很听话，有谁能想到镜头前他侃侃而谈，单薄的衣着里什么都没穿呢？我要是记者，我就已经硬得不省人事了。

而他在连衣裙里永远美得像厄洛斯，尤其是、尤其是此刻他翘着屁股跟着我手指摆动的样子。我左手拇指刮骚他肛口，右手则去拨动那颗阴蒂，他的水越流越多，我分不清是从马眼口流出来的前列腺液还是他可口的阴液了，总之我一股脑地抹在他小腹上，顺便摸了把他竖得鲜明的阴茎。

他爽得仰头叫出来，我的手还没有开始动作，他的屁股就已经摇着求欢了。我怒他太不懂事，一巴掌打在他的屁股上，带出他一声短促的呻吟，像鹿鸣一样，勾着我的心口怦怦跳。

算了，我想，有什么比他更美的呢。日月星辰都不及他雌雄同体壮美。我叫佣人搬来一面镜子，而他听见脚步声便受惊般再次伏进臂弯里，我抓着他两瓣臀瓣，命令他抬头。他抬起头，朝着镜子里那个穿着白裙伏地求欢的巧克力色男孩呜咽出声。

我说：看看你，你多美。

他未回答，只是朝后送了送屁股，隔着镜子把他泛红的眼角递给我看。

我一下把手指伸进他阴道里，他把呻吟在牙关后摁灭了，眯着眼睛皱着眉。我就着他润滑的水摸到他的敏感点，他内里滑得像丝绒浸透了他的情欲，一点点挣上他喉口滚出来，一下下叫在我鼓膜里与我的耳朵性交。

我拍一下他屁股，他就颤得喘息都在发抖，连衣裙的流苏垂在他脚边，跟着他的动作晃成一片虚影。他的阴道极熟练地缠我的手指，在我拔出来时仍在用每一寸肌肉勾着挽留。

而后我没有再动作，他不敢回头，只敢偷偷从臂里探出一只眼，通过镜面瞥一眼我。我朝他笑，他就飞快地隐藏起自己，声音闷闷地传出来：还……不够。

妈的，我心底暗骂一声，却还是从椅子上起身，背对他拿下一个道具，走到他脸旁，抬起他的脸。

他无辜地看着我，无辜得好像他没有翘着屁股说什么“还不够”。可下一秒，在我把假阴茎的龟头探到他嘴边时，他就伸出舌头，小心翼翼地舔着硅胶制品，小鹿眼上翻着瞟我。我永远都是温和的，只是我恨不得像要把他杀死那般干他，给他的阴茎穿环、阴蒂穿针，让他走路时都会因为裤子布料的摩擦而勃起、潮吹。

可我还要放他回去做明星呢。我从他嘴里拔出假阴茎，把被他舔得湿漉漉的道具塞进他肠道里，继而拧开开关，看他弹跳一下，阴道口马上分泌出源源不断的泉水。

他“啊、啊”地叫，而我只是对着镜子看他张着嘴巴眼神迷离。我不时伸手拔出道具又塞回去，模仿我和他平日的性交频率，把把戳向他前列腺。

我点了根烟，朝他扭动的屁股吐出一段眼圈。他红着眼睛盯着我，我朝他咧出一个笑，放出了我早就勃起的阴茎，插进了他的阴道。

他勾紧了脚趾头，张大嘴巴却没发出声响，直到我开始动作，他的哭泣才像刚反应过来似的迸发出来。直肠里的道具还在尽职地震动着，我干着他温暖的阴道并搓揉他的小阴蒂，他的眼泪就跌出来，快感冲破头皮般跟着我不要命地喊叫。

他已经发不出什么完整的声音，气声混着无意义的单音一下下求着饶。他的手探向我和他交合之处，再往上不得章法地摸到自己肛口挂着的按摩棒。我的烟灰落在他的背上，他吓得一个激灵，阴囊收缩，却没有射，只抓紧了一下我的阴茎，复又乖乖趴好，我对着他镜子里的眼睛，把按摩棒又摁得深了些，再阴茎刮着他敏感点。  
他的叫声抬高八度，呜呜咽咽地承受灭顶的末日乐趣，我亲他脊背、揉他臀瓣，伸手抓住他脖颈，镜子里他的表情我一览无余，他像只兔子一样落在我手里，只等我扒皮，却还在瞪着大眼睛流着泪妄图同情。

我没有良心，我还在大开大合地干到他最深处。他肠道里的震动传过来，像他自己在发抖般取悦我的阴茎。或许他的确在发抖，抽噎着、身体跟着我动作摇晃。他的连衣裙像天使的长袍被撕开无数个口子一样，呈在我眼前仿佛我在玷污一只天使。

我一寸寸拔掉他的羽翼，而他像只风筝一般被我拴在天空中飞起来。我放他去唱歌演戏，满足他一切愿望，只要他乖乖做我的小妻子。

他骤然吸紧了阴口，我知道他要高潮，掐灭了烟，似要吐出五脏六腑般长叹着，由他勾着我的精液喷薄，他潮吹了。可好笑的是，他还没射精。

我拔出软下的阴茎，作态般收拾好自己。他全身颤抖，屁股仍高高撅着，哑着嗓子哭啼着叫我“先生”。

我笑一声，握住他的道具搅了搅，看他剧烈喘息，就扶正他，附在他耳边说：对着镜子，自己射出来。

他一瞬间哭得更厉害。

end.


End file.
